EHunters
by Car-a-Carn
Summary: Enter the E-Hunters. A sub-race of humans that are endowed with the powers of the elements. Four shall be selected to become guardians of that race. Those four gain the difficult task of locating potential Transfers and stopping anyone or anything that mi


E-HUNTERS Chapter 1 - FIRE  
  
I woke up on April 8, 2003 fully expecting to fail the chemistry test that i was to have during the fourth period. never in my wildest dreams did i expect to become ( along with 3 of my friends) the only thing stopping a force of unimaginable evil. but i am getting ahead of myself. first i think i should introduce and describe myself. my name is Luis Angel Rizner II and i am currently 17 years old. i go to Sameul Gompers high school in Bronx NY U.S.A. i am 6'1" about 190 lbs, average build, with dark brown hair and eyes. i consider myself good looking but no one else does. Ah the life of an adolescent! Anyway, as i mentioned before i awoke on the eighth expecting to fail the test but i didnt really care. i got on the bus with my radio blaring and since it was around 6:30 am the bus was pretty much empty. I was kind of agrivated cause the bottom of my jeans got wet but i was like to hell with it dammit. On Intervale Ave. my friend Black got on the bus. His real name is Dashawn but for some reason everyone calls him Black. We started talking and didnt stop till we got off on 149th St. and Southern Blvd. After the doors opened the day was pretty mundane until 5th period math which is my worst subject but i like it because my friend Yarimar Paricci is there and she likes to write as much as i do. we talked about our fantasy stories and some ideas that we each had for new oneswhen the bell rang. The next period was dull. Well not really because this girl that i like is there but shes got a boyfriend already so all i can do is steal glances at her once in a while. Finally the bell rings and i practically run out of the room to go wait for my friends Casey, Black, and Anthony so we can leave. As we walk to the bus stop i got a hint of smoke that got stronger as we got closer. Then as we turned the corner we saw what was the cause of the smell. A head-on collision was blazing right in the middle of the street. "shit" was all i could say. " what the fuck?" Anthony exclaimed as we stood there like a bunch of jackass with our mouths open. Then I noticed that someone was still moving inside one of the cars. " Shit someones still moving!" i shouted. " ill go get someone to call the police" anthony said as he ran into the store. For some morbid reason i wouldnt understand until much later i actually started to move toward the car. " Luis what the fuck are you doing?!" My friends shouted at me but i pretty much ignored them and kept going. I started feeling the heat of the flames about a foot away from the cars. Just then i kind of snapped out of the trance i was in and ripped of my coat, wrapped it around my hands and tried to open the door but got burned through the coat. I backed up and kicked the back window out then tried to pop the lock but the flames where getting to high. Out of nowhere the passenger door exploded away from the car and shattered the window of another car. I took my chance and backed up again but this time i dove over the hood of the car. "Fuck!" i screamed as my chest and stomach slid across burning metal. I fell off the hood into a roll, jumped up and threw myself into the burning car. As i popped the seatbelt the man's hand dropped onto my arm. I tried to pull away but then realized he was concious and strong as a motherfucker. i looked up into eyes that seemed as though they were on fire themselves! all of a sudden i began to experience something that can only be described as extreme pain and unbridled ecstasy combined into one feeling that fills you until you feel as though you are about to explode!!! A second later i was startled into awareness by Casey who wondered "Are you alright Luis? Say something." So i did "Get the fuck off of me! what happened? Wheres the guy? Is he still in the car?" Casey just pointed behind me. I turned and saw an ambulance with a covered gurney being loaded into it. Somehow i wasn't surprised that the guy was dead. "Uh... Luis? I think we should go." I looked at Casey. I guess he saw something in my eyes because he took a step back and said cautiously " that is if you want to." "No your right we should go." After about five stops i asked what happened to me before Casey shook me. " what, you mean you don't remember?" "No otherwise i wouldn't be asking you stupid slut!" They looked at each other and finally Black said "You where covered in flames Luis. And you ripped a car door off its hinges."  
  
Chapter 2 - Wind  
  
Yarimar walked to her 6th period class thinking about how she was going to start her new story. By the end of 8th period she tought she had a great beginning and she couldnt wait to get it on paper. As she walked to the 6 train she started to think of a title for her story but rejected several names. At hunts point, Yarimar got off the train and started to walk to the 27 bus stop. she noticed that somthing was wrong with her suroundings. then she realized that the building she was approaching wasn't there. "they must have demolished it during the weakend." then she wondered "If they demolished it during the weekend then why didnt i noticed it before?" Suddenly the debris shifted and Yarimar noticed that a hand was sticking out. "holy shit!" she exclaimed before she started scrambling up the hill of debris toward the hand. When she reached the top, she started throwing off rocks and other junk. Pretty soon she uncovered the body and was startled to find that it was a lady who looked fairly young and pretty. However she didnt look like she was still alive but Yarimar still checked for a pulse. finding one although very weak, she looked around to see if anyone else was approaching and seeing no one Yarimar sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this shit myself." Yarimar bent over the lady and started to administer CPR. As she started to force air into the ladies lungs, the womans eyes flashed open and suddenly Yarimar felt an exhilarating rush as if she where flying. Startled, Yarimar realized she noticed everything that was going on around her. She heard a multitude of sounds and smelled many things at once to many to sort out. A few minutes later she awoke as if from a trance and looked down only to look up and around because the woman was no longer there. She had disappeared! Perplexed and wondering if she was going insane, Yarimar continued to walk to the 27 bus stop. "Yari!" Krizia called running up to her. "What?" she dazedly answered. "What just happened over there?" "I honestly dont remember. Why what did you see?" Yarimar looked at her sister suspiciously. "you were floating and you looked like you were in the middle of a tornado." 


End file.
